Akuma no Musuko
by Golden Mist Fox
Summary: In time where Konoha was basking in its most glorious of moments, a sudden demonic troops with intention of utmost vile rampaged the village in cold blood. Then Konoha was no more. "Uzumaki Naruto, do you wish to alter this forlorning ending? To change this tragedy?" But it wasn't granted for free "You.. will no longer be human" Time travel!
1. Prologue

**Akuma no Musuko**

Read & Review

**Prologue**

.

.

.

A Legion of vengeful demons was wrecking the village with merciless carnage, tearing through bricked-foundations and scarlet flesh, all the while relishing on the voices of ultimate terror they caused.

The formerly luscious land was now torn raggedly with endless grief. Carcasses laid strewn carelessly on the bloody mourning dirt-ground, fire cackled high and bright-red, blood-curdling screams constantly pierced out from the dry lips of horrified villagers, of who were struggling desperately to not fall into the pit of ultimate darkness, death.

They didn't want to believe it, trying to cling on a imaginary hope being if they held on a little longer, help would definitely come. And they would be saved.

But the word didn't exceed its caliber of definition, a hope. A mundane feeling which was based with uncertainties and inane miracles. A mere hope.

Before they were able to comprehend anything, everything was gone.

Konohagakure no Sato was no more.

Uzumaki Naruto's clear-blue orbs peered through their swollen eyelids. Immobile as he was, what with his two lower limbs were torn apart of him with the same creatures who were now obliterating his dear home, he could only helplessly watch the world around him crumble apart to nothingness.

"Why... Why?", a hollow whisper escaped his cracked lips, flashes of scenes ran across his disarrayed mind in cruel hastiness, "How can this happen? Sakura... Baa-chan... Kakashi-sensei... Neji... Kiba... Hinata... Lee... Ero-sennin..."

When these unknown force attacked, they fought well, they gave their all, they fought while carrying their pride and honor as loyal shinobi. They responded readily when the first red alert was being announced, Kiba and Naruto even had the time to joke around before they went to the battlefield. Sakura then bonked them on their heads and chastised them to remain focus. Jiraiya the Sannin was also present to help which assured them of their victory even more as they confidently and viciously defended their beloved Konoha.

But it didn't go as they expected.

Now they're all dead and Naruto could only wait for his turn.

A swirl of rueful blue light floated above the weeping land. The faint sky-blue color flickered its dim light in steady rhythm in contrast to the blackened sky, _"Uzumaki-kun"_

Naruto didn't even twitch.

_"Uzumaki-kun, I could do nothing to stop these demons. As a holy priestess, I truly don't have any excuses to elude the responsibility of this failure. I've failed you and Konohagakure"_

Naruto was silent for a moment, "Doesn't matter, they're all dead...", his voice was so hollow that he was no different than a dead man. Tears were no longer rolling off his eyes. His heart had been squeezed so tight with unspeakable anguish until he no longer feel, just a mere beating lump of flesh which pumped life he no longer desire. His friends were gone, his home was being wrecked apart with catastrophic force. _He no longer desire any_ future.

_"I'm sorry. I couldn't make this right, even at the cost of my life"_, the gentle voice whispered.

_"I can't change what this village had experienced as of now nor can I chase away these malicious evil beings. But, you can. I can return you back in time. The time where Konoha was still smiling without worry, where children were still chasing each other jovially without any care of the world, when peace still ruled, when everything was right"_

Naruto tipped his head slightly upwards to face the floating blue light as his eyes slowly returned to focus. His tear-streaked face showed hopelessness yet still hopeful. A hope was a strong feeling after all. It was what made humans able to believe, to expect more, to fight, to be alive.

Kyuubi roared its disagreement inside its gigantic metal cage.

_"Would you like to change fate?"_

.

Heavy droplets of water showered down the drenched land thoroughly wetting the grains of sand to golden clumps. The road was absent of its regularly rushing throngs of people, despite it being the long-awaited rain, Sunagakure people still refused to be drenched to the bone by the strong downpour. It was nearly dusk, street lights which were spaced adequately apart were lit, but the illumination didn't do much good because of the heavy rain.

A cloaked figure soundlessly weaved through the continuous teardrops the grey sky shed. The hood was tipped downward, for he didn't wish to challenge the ferocity of the nature, as he trudged silently on the empty path.

Brown eyes which remained apathetic were foreign to be sighted on such a young 15-year-old face. They flicked and blinked when coming upon a clothed lump stretched carelessly in a narrow alley.

The silent steps stopped.

He bent over and kneeled in front of the lump, which upon closer inspection was identified to be a human. He then carefully flipped the person who stayed limp in his hands to face him. The person abandoned in the rain was small, only a little over four-feet, clothed with tattered fabric which seemed too big for his child body. Short locks of golden hair were plastered to his face from the rain and his lips were nearly purple from the cold. The man bent down to rest his ear on the child's left chest.

_Beat. Beat. Beat_. Weak beats could faintly be heard from his small body, indicating life, but it would be no more otherwise the body was granted much needed medical attention immediately.

Loud pitter patter of footsteps approached close. Several silhouettes then stopped behind the kneeling man.

A hard barritone voice boomed out a man with tall stature, "You shouldn't be going home alone in this kind of weather, I've told you to wait for us to pick you up from the Research Department didn't I? Chiyo-sama is very worried, Sasori-sama"

Sasori turned his head to stare at the man looming over him. His neck tilted slightly upwards, revealing a young man's face with deep red hair and round brown eyes.

He didn't say anything and turned back to inspect the boy.

The standing man blinked, he just realized the extra person, "Sasori-sama, is he...?"

"No", Sasori scooped the boy's light weight in his arms and stood gracefully, "He is merely unconscious"

The rain continued flowing down, its liquid droplets rampaged down and scattered like fragmented glass to flood the sandy ground. The road returned its absence of life as the sound of leaving steps became absorbed by the moans of crying sky.

.

.

.

~Golden Mist Fox


	2. Chapter 1: A Promise

Akuma no Musuko

Chapter 1: A Promise

.

Peace is elusive and a temporary illussion. Like a flake of winter snow, a subtle touch that reaches out to adore it will be enough to melt it away.

A hum of a forgotten melody. Mellifluous, peaceful, short-lived.

When I reach out, light dances through my fingertips as a smile blossomed on my face. I stretch my hand out towards the light, hoping to feel and become indulged in the sincere warm. Steady, steady, and definite. When my fingers block the view and the light forms a halo around the slender digits, it ceases out. It becomes cold and dark.

.

.

.

Images in myriad of colors swam across his vision as his eyelids opened slowly to slits. He remained still for a few moments before his hand twitched to life.

Uzumaki Naruto blinked absent-mindedly.

_'What.. Where...'_

Streams of sunlight rained down his leisurely-laid figure from between the drawn curtains. The feeling of extreme hotness assaulted his skin seconds after he returned to consciousness as he weakly pried himself off the thick blankets weighing down his body.

With trembling hands he pushed himself to a sitting position. His head felt heavy with ceaseless poundings which thoroughly disrupted his sense of sight.

"Wh-wharrrt...", a croaked voice moaned weakly before he recognized it as his own. He cleared his throat and tested his voice again, "Hello, is someone there?"

When his hazy vision was somewhat cleared, he saw that he was currently laying on a small bed inside a decent-sized bedroom. A bed, a closet, a door, two windows with curtains, a bed-table and a mirror.

As he expected, no answer was heard. Naruto slowly moved his legs to dangle out the bed's side then he shakily stood. No doubt it was hard, his lower limbs felt like jelly and...

Naruto blinked. _'Are my legs always that small?'_

Feeling a little alerted, he quickly stumbled out the bed and dropped his weight on the bed-table. His eyes widened when he saw the reflection on the mirror.

What he saw was not the face of a seventeen-year old teenager, but rather a round childish face of a boy aged no more than eight or nine. Short spiky locks of blond hair was styled disarrayed, as was before, but looking further down, he noticed that his whisker marks were gone. But the most conspicuous of all were his eyes... One of them was still his father's bright blue but the other... was colored foreign violet.

"The hell?!", he exclaimed loudly as his palms banged the mirror, "No.. what in the blue hell... Kyuu-chan? Kyuu-chan? Kyuubi! Answer me!"

He waited for the demon to answer but none came. A sliver of fear creeped up his spine.

_'Calm down Naruto, chill chill...'_, he flopped back to the bed and put a trembling hand on his head, _'Try to remember what the fuck has happened. Damn my head hurts...'_

A flash of memory suddenly assaulted his mind.

_"Would you like to change fate?"_

His eyes lighted up as realization dawned upon him, _'Ah right! Konoha was attacked and I was sent back in time by Himawari-miko-sama!'_ His face then creased in sadness when he recalled the chaos and both the casualties. He shook his head and slapped both hands to his cheeks repeatedly, _'No use thinking that now! Focus! If what I remember is correct, then I should be around nine years old now. Now first thing first, where am I?'_

A knock suddenly sounded from the door, making the boy tensed up. His eyes widened like a trapped animal as he once again confirmed his mismatched-colored eyes on the mirror, and willed it to disappear. But no such thing happened.

"Are you awake? May I come in?", a smooth voice asked.

Naruto quickly yelled out, "No-no eh I mean yes! Bu-but there's a.. uh.."

Sasori frowned at his position of standing in front of the guest room's door. Without asking further permission, he opened the door and welcomed himself in.

Naruto, confused by the sudden situation, hastily closed his eyes and relaxed his sitting posture more. His shinobi's instinct was screaming for him to not close his eyes in front of a possible enemy but he ignored it. Quiet steps approached closer before it stopped at his bed.

"Hello, have you felt better?"

"Y-yes, thank you for taking me in uh..."

"Sasori. And-"

Naruto interfered him suddenly when a memory of a red-haired guy in Akatsuki clothing flashed past his mind, "Wait! Sasori.. Are you Sasori of the Red Sand?" _'Am I in Sunagakure? Or worse, Akatsuki headquarter?!'_

Brown eyes blinked, "Yes. That is me" He didn't think a kid this small could know his war-obtained appelation. This raised an unpreferable possibilty of this mysterious kid's identity.

"So uh.. Who is ruling the country at the moment?"

The red-haired frowned at the question, "Third Kazekage"

That made most of Naruto's trepidation died down instantly. So that meant Sasori hadn't left the village... He was the one who assassinated the Third Kazekage after all.

Sasori questioned him again, more cautious and distant this time, "What's your name? And why did you pass out and abandoned in the rain?"

This time Naruto was ready. Using his most pitiful voice he started his tale, "My name is Irigasaki Naruto. I live in an orphanage because daddy and mommy left me when I was five, in a village near the border of Fire Country. But when the orphanage was short on money, they decided to throw away the children one by one. From what happened I think they started with me, the oldest of us", he sniffed as fake tears rolled off his eyes, "The last thing I remembered was sleeping in my own room before the scary lady-keeper showed up and jammed some kind of fabric to my mouth. I became sleepy then the next thing I know, I'm already here"

Sasori looked hard on the boy, but he seemed genuine enough to be able to shed tears. He sighed then put on a friendly smile, "Don't worry Naruto, you're safe here now. You can live here until you know where you want to go"

Naruto nodded and smiled in a show of gratitude.

"And Naruto", Sasori continued softly, looking curiously at Naruto's closed eyes, "Are you blind?"

Naruto shook his head. He of course knew why Sasori would assume that way as he quickly prepared a response for his next question.

"Then why do you close your eyes?"

Naruto put on a scared expression as he looked down, "My eyes are funny. Everyone always calls me a freak because of them. I don't want Sasori-san to think me as a freak too"

The red-headed man reached out a hand to rest near the child's cheek. He wasn't normally a physical person but this child seemed like he needed it, "No, I won't. Don't worry, you can open your eyes now"

Despite his simple plan being successful, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. But it's not like he could fake blind, that would certainly bring more trouble than it's worth, "O-okay" He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Sasori's face. _'Ah, so this is the real Sasori behind the puppet'_

Meanwhile, Sasori couldn't help but widened his eyes slightly as he met the gazes of clear blue and violet orbs. The clash of color fascinated him and the shade themselves were beautiful and intriguing. _'Those eyes... They seem as if they've seen a lot more than kids his age'_

Naruto fidgeted under the gaze, "U..um, so what do you think?"

"They're beautiful Naruto, you shouldn't be ashamed of them. Those people who call you a freak are certainly a bunch of fools"

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief, _'At least I won't need to worry about being called a demon spawn or something'_

The taller teenager then smiled, "Now if you've felt much better, shall we head down to have lunch? I'm sure you're starved, it's been three days since I found you after all"

As if on cue, a loud grumble protested out of Naruto's famished stomach. The child blushed cutely.

Sasori chuckled in amusement then carefully escorted the boy to his much-needed meal.

To be honest, little Naruto had never appreciated food that much in his life before.

.

Naruto's eyes flicked in awe from side to side as he strolled leisurely down the road. The normally dusty road was drenched slightly from recent rain causing a pleasant waft of post-rain scent to linger in the air. The road was alive with the presence of busy long-garbed Sunagakure people working various kinds of jobs.

_"Can I take a walk outside? Can I? Can I?"_

_"Of course Naruto, take your time. But be back before dusk"_

_"Yay!"_

He had been to Sunagakure before but the situation at that time a.k.a Gaara's rescue didn't exactly allow him to do any sightseeing. _'This feels like a nostalgia'_ But rather than nostalgia, he felt more like looking at a brand new world. Sunagakure was like the opposite of Konohagakure. Climate here was two times hotter, people were clothed from head to toe unlike the scarcely-clothed Konoha people, and there were no trees at all lining the road's side.

As his mind drifted off, his eyes dimmed slightly from their usual exuberance. There were several important things the miko/holy priestess had said, but his memory around that part was unfortunately a little smudged.

At least he could recall a little bit of it.

Flashback

_"Yo-you can send me back in time?"_

_"Yes. I can use the last bit of my power to manage that. But time travel is not as easy as it usually is described, the one who undergoes it will experience complete disintegration of its body to mere microscopic particles. Thus, humans certainly won't survive it"_

_Naruto bit the inside of his lips, thinking that it wasn't possible after all._

_"But", the miko continued, "demons possess enough life force to withstand the brief dimension crossing. And since you are a jinchuriki meaning you have one of the tailed-beasts inside you... I can inject a portion of its yoki to your body..."_

_Kyuubi roared in fury, __**"Don't listen to the bitch Naruto! That's suicide! It's too risky even for you! Just let me regenerate your legs back and we'll be out of here for good!"**_

_"And", the smooth feminine voice whispered, "since there'll be a temporary separation of your body, it is possible that the tailed-beast and you, as the host, will be separated to individual beings"_

_Naruto widened his eyes and then gave a soft smile, his blue eyes twinkled subtly, "It's settled then"_

_**"Naruto!"**_

_"It's okay, right? I'll have a chance to prevent this tragedy from happening and you'll finally be free. You want freedom above all right Kyuu-chan?"_

_Kyuubi's ears flattened as it whined in protest, __**"But if it turns out unpleasant and you're dead... I don't think it's worth trying"**_

_Naruto shook his head and a look of pure bliss slowly blossomed on the face of the yellow-haired teen. Images of his comrades' faces flashed one after the other in the blue depth of his eyes as a strengthening and powerful push to his nearly dead spirits. He won't back down, "I won't have any regrets. They are all very important to me and I wish to protect them at any costs"_

_Ignoring Kyuubi's pleas, Naruto closed his eyes, "You may begin Himawari-sama"_

_The blue light flickered as it grew larger, "Very well..."_

_Then a blinding flash occured and everything went black._

End Flashback

The surrounding had changed from busy city life to a quiet training field. In the centre was the largest tree he ever saw with long branches sweeping low and wide, creating a span of cool area under it.

Naruto stopped in front of the majestic tree. His blank face slowly twisted from apathetic to a somewhat sad look, "So I'm no longer human eh?", he whispered.

He closed his eyes and concentrated his inner power to accumulate little by little. His chakra now felt like a foreign substance flowing in his body, but not at all repulsive. He could feel its promising potential, brimming with so much power sizzling with untamed ferocity that would certainly bring even the bravest of men to kneel in fright.

_'The power of a demon...'_

And when Naruto opened his eyes, who stood in his place was no longer an ordinary innocent human child. He was a half-demon, no longer and won't ever be a human anymore. Twin fox tails fluttered from behind his rear garment and two matching golden animal ears poked out from the blond spiky locks, creating a sense of animalistic aura around the short figure.

And his pupil-slitted eyes gleamed with the color of clearest amethyst, the purple depths reflected his absolute determination and confidence.

_'I will prevent the destruction of Konohagakure! That's a promise of a lifetime!'_

.

~Golden Mist Fox


	3. Chapter 2: New Friend

**Akuma no Musuko**

**Chapter 2: New Friend**

The first thing he should do, he decided, was to dig as much information as there was provided on the identity of the mysterious demonic troops. His best bet was The Grand Library, where all archives and knowledge ever known in Sunagakure was compiled in the form of spacious and two-stories-tall rows of wooden ancient shelves.

Naruto had been there several times, without the librarian's notice of course. _'A nine-year-old won't be allowed in without guardians'_, he reasoned. Using polished stealth that earned him the fresh title of Anbu *back in Konohagakure*, he managed to sneak in for several hours to gouge information out of numerous scrolls he indulged himself in in a day.

_'But as far as I've read'_, blue and purple orbs flicked inquisitively upwards, wide-eyed and observant, _'from Demonology, Blood-shed History, Hell related things, even divine punishment theories all proved to be useless'_

A fox leaped over a proprietor's fruit-filled wooden box. No one even bothered to spare a glance, it looked quite ordinary as any fox, what made it different was its odd-colored coat which was clean golden. A long tail with a snow-white tip wagged curiously from side to side before it settled on a leisure pace towards its temporary home. Sasori's.

It started as an accident really. One night he slept as a human and the next day he woke up as an animal. He went absolutely frantic due to extreme shock. Thankfully, when one of the maids hurried over to check what the ruckus was about, he had returned back in the last second. He figured it was because his yoki leaked out a bit too much when he was aslept which eventually converted his physical form. As a lesson, Naruto swore that the first thing he would busy himself with for his night-time preparation was to always wear yoki-suppression seal. At least until he could act as a demonic-energy container without so many damn holes.

To be honest, Naruto felt extremely elated about his new form. It was as if he had always been a fox from the day he was born. To see the world from lowly animal's point of view was really refreshing. It made him fully-realized his insignificance compared to what this vast world contained. He was allowed to see everything from below, he inwardly chuckled when the thought of pompous aristocrats who believed they knew everything from their seats above popped up in his mind.

The fox suddenly stopped, its two ears stood erect flicking ever so slightly. A cacophony of noise had earned its attention as it trudged closer to the source.

Naruto arrived in what looked like a small children's park. But what made the fox tilted its head in wonder was the state of the various broken childrens' playcrafts littering across the sandy expanse. Dangling swingset, mutilated merry-go-round, wrecked slides, and dismembered chin-up bars.

His ears perked up when he heard hysterical cries of children several metres out of the sandy-yard. Soundlessly, he sauntered closer and hid himself behind a tall cactus. A furry head poked out to quietly observe the scene occuring in front of him.

"Get away you bakemono!", a child shrieked as he threw a stone.

"Demon! Don't get near us!"

"Mari is scared! Mommy!", a girl bawled out behind several boys who stood up in attempt to shield her from whatever, or whoever freaking them out.

Naruto gaped when he saw a certain someone that brought a soothing emotion washing over him, _'Ga-Gaara!'_

There, standing loomingly like a berserk, was the smaller version of his best-friend, Subaku no Gaara. The child with wide wild teal eyes and deep red hair was huffing in what looked like to be depressed fury. Vengeful sand was hovering around the small form like protective but frightening limbs that was ready to lash out in any given second.

When a big stone propelled over towards the trembling child, the sand surged forward, tackling away the projectile and continued its vicious path towards the stunned children.

Wide-eyed, Naruto converted back to human form in a flash as he leaped towards the danger's approach, "Stop!"

Gaara snapped his head as he watched with tearful eyes a blond stranger that stood on the way of his sand, which attacked without his consent, again. He tried to mouth a warning but the sand had already crashed upon the poor child.

The children cried out in terror as they fled right away from the tragic scene.

Alone with a blond stranger that was perhaps badly injured or worse, dead, Gaara could only stood on shaky limbs and arms that hugged himself in fear. He berated himself for losing control again and caused an innocent boy to be a victim on the accidental onslaught. He clenched his fists, toning down his fear, and approached the still lump of sand in front of him.

What he didn't expect was for the stranger to break out of the sandy-confine that buried him, unscathed except for the numerous rips adorning his clothes. He flinched when the blond-haired boy looked up to him.

And again, this weird boy surprised Gaara by smiling sweetly at the red-haired boy. His quirky dual-colored eyes shone with friendly light that was alien for a love-deprived child like him.

The stranger held out an arm in a classic way of greeting, "Hello, my name is Irigasaki Naruto. What's yours?"

.

It's not much because I'm feeling lazy :D, review and I'll give you moaaaaaar~

~Golden Mist Fox


End file.
